


Green Tea Latte

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Lesbians, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, uhhhhh dolphins i dont know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: Riko and Dia sit in a cafe and talk.





	Green Tea Latte

“You know,” Dia says, tapping her fingers on the table while glancing at the watch on her wrist. “I feel weird around you, Riko-san.”

 

Riko hums in reply. “Why’s that, Dia-san?” She looks up from her phone before shutting it off and looking up at the girl sitting in front of her.

 

Dia sighs and takes a sip of her black coffee. “...You do something to me. I don’t know what it is. I feel mindless around you, and I- I can’t stop myself from staring at you, and it’s-” she groans, unable to convey her own emotions properly. What was wrong with her? She’d always been the one for words. 

 

The pianist smiles before placing her chin on her hands. “What else, Dia-san?” she says playfully. Dia realizes this is just Riko trying to get her to talk about her emotions. But goddamn, Dia could not help opening up to her.

 

“And my coffee tastes sweeter around you, and I hate it, because- you know that I dislike sweet coffee. It’s almost irritating…”

 

Riko laughs in response to Dia’s angry muttering about sweet coffee. “Are you sure it’s not just me, Dia-san?” she teases, taking a sip of her sweet green tea latte.

 

“Oh my god. You did something to my coffee.”

 

“...Eh?” Riko blinks. “No, I didn’t-”

 

“When did you have time to get up and put sugar in it?! Was it while I was taking Ruby’s phone call? Tell me, Riko, why would you do that?” Dia sounded almost hurt.

 

Riko laughed, again, this time with a sigh. “You’re so over dramatic sometimes, you know… You know what I meant, anyways.~”

 

“Well it can’t be your presence, Riko-san. You would only make it sour.” Dia replies.

 

“EXCUSE ME?!” Riko yells, admittedly too loud for the cafe that they’re in. “I- I am NOT sour!” 

 

“Sourpuss.” Dia says with a grin before taking the final sip of her coffee. “I still love you, though.”

 

“I’m not a sourpuss…” Riko mumbles to herself. “But I love you too. You just answered your own question, didn’t you?”

 

Dia’s eyes narrow down to her now empty cup. “I’m not good with romance, you know that. You’re by far the more romantic one out of the two of us, miss chin-in-hand.”

 

“Clearly,” Riko scoffs. “That’s why you’re the one that’s better with… logic. Remembering small details… like the slight sweetness of your coffee from just a sprinkle of sugar…”

 

Dia gasps. “So you did add it!?”

 

Riko grins. “I did.”

 

Throughout the entirety of Dia’s long scolding, Riko had kept a smile on her face, occasionally getting Dia to question her motives. In reality, Riko just liked messing with small, useless things to see her girlfriends reaction. 

 

Though Riko didn’t think she’d be this serious over coffee.

 


End file.
